


Cadeaux

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gifts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Où Maglor reçoit enfin les cadeaux cachés par Nerdanel.





	Cadeaux

Makalaurë était confortablement blotti contre son fiancé, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Leurs familles étaient réunies ainsi que des amis proches.  
\- « Káno ? » demanda doucement Fëanáro. Le plus jeune leva la tête et le regarda.  
\- « Est-ce que tu es d’accord pour découvrir les cadeaux qu’on t’avait envoyés, et que Nerdanel avait cachés ? » Makalaurë hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Il commença donc par lire les lettres envoyées, s’imprégnant de l’affection contenue dans les mots, puis ouvrit les paquets. Il trouva de la part de Fëanáro une bourse de cuir bleu-violet, une couverture de soie vert pâle, une lampe à huile en or, une petite boîte d’ébène incrustée d’or et d’argent, un pendentif d’or orné de petites émeraudes, deux bracelets d’or finement gravés, une tunique en laine brune, un pantalon de satin noir, une tasse en argent, une dague au manche incrusté d’or et de pierres précieuses, une flûte et une tunique longue en soie bleu-vert à motifs dorés. Maitimo lui avait offert un sablier de verre transparent finement incrusté d’argent formant des arabesques et contenant du sable argenté, des bougies parfumées, un luth, une harpe, des livres, une peluche blanche en forme d’ours et de nombreux accessoires de coiffure. Il y avait de la part de Tyelkormo un coussin blanc et vert, un arc de bois sombre aux nervures couleur miel, un carquois de cuir noir contenant de nombreuses flèches, des parfums, de petites curiosités ramassées dans la nature, quelques peluches et une petite boîte de bois blanc contenant de minuscules sacs renfermant chacun des graines d’une espèce différente. Venant de Carnistir, il trouva une paire de chaussures de cuir brun, trois tapisseries représentant leur famille, une couverture de velours blanc à motifs noirs et bleus, une tunique de soie mauve, une autre de brocart vert clair, des robes de soie jaune, une ceinture de cuir blanc, un manteau bleu sombre bien chaud doublé de fourrure avec une paire de gants assortis, une tunique pour la nuit en lin blanc, une robe de chambre rouge sombre, un pantalon gris souris, une autre tunique en velours blanc et une paire de bottes noires. Enfin, Curufin avait envoyé une horloge, une fiole de verre coloré, un bracelet d’argent incrusté de saphirs et de diamants, une broche d’émeraude et un autre bracelet en or orné de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs.  
À la fin, Makalaurë fondit en larmes tellement la sensation d’amour provenant des cadeaux était forte, et immédiatement on commença à le réconforter et le câliner.  
\- « Merci beaucoup, c’est magnifique » bredouilla-t-il. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas senti qu’on l’aimait ? Bien trop longtemps.  
Fëanáro le tint contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, et ses frères l’entourèrent, suivis du reste de la famille et des personnes présentes dans la pièce.


End file.
